Whoever said ,'Stealing gets you no where' is VERY wrong
by SilverWolfAssassin1
Summary: It was going to be a quick trip. Grab the food and get out. I didn't expect for the gate to close. I didn't know that these odd men would show up. Whoever said stealing will get you no where is wrong. Stealing sure landed Amam, Anas, and I somewhere we don't want to be.
1. Chapter 1

We snuck around the corner and we checked to see if anyone was guarding the crates of food.  
After waiting a few minutes to see if anyone would show up we headed towards the delicious food. Really, it was few small crates filled with bread and apples. If you wanted the real good food you would have to actually sneak into 'The Assassin's Meeting house' as we called it. Amam looked over at and was grinning as we pulled on our white hoods and just walked over to the crates. The crates were behind one of the buildings and were usually taken inside ,but there are always some that are left out for guards that work at night.

Yes, we were in disguise. There had been a three assassin's washing their own clothes in a lake not to far from Masyaf and as soon as they went to bed and hung up their clothes to dry Amam, Anas, and I quickly snatched the whites robes and ran.  
This was only a few weeks ago and sometimes we still see those assassin's and we hear them complaining about their clothes being stolen.

We pulled the lid off a crate and we immediately started to grab the food. We stuffed stale bread and apples into our bags we had brought along. Anas waved his hand twice, then I did and a few minutes later Amam did. It was our signal that we were ready to go. We checked to see if it was clear and we all looked at each other. We ran as fast as we could.  
We were almost off of the 'Assassin's grounds' as we also called it. We ran past the small training arena that sat in front of the entrance to the 'Assassin's Meeting House'. We were almost past the gate then it almost fell on Amam. I grabbed his hood and yanked him back.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He grinned. "Nothing can hurt me." Amam laughed.

I sighed in relief and then looked around. "Oh no..." I looked unhappily at Amam and Anas.  
"What is wrong?"

They asked. I smiled sadly at them and chuckled.

"There is no way out..."  
"What?!We are going to die!" Amam yelled. "I was going to be a father!" Anas cried.

I slapped them both. "Keep your voices low! Someone is already here. Someone shut the gate on us so they know we have taken food. We will be in very big trouble. I see no way out not unless we climb..." I sighed.

Amam nodded. "Even if we did climb that wall how would we get back down?" Amam pointed out.

"So. Are you going to keep hiding in the shadows or are you going to come out and show yourself?" I asked loudly. I heard something above us.

"You should not here!" A voice hissed. Two men jumped down from a tall tower of crates. Obviously they worked for the Assassin's. They were some weird looking assassin's. One man had black hair,he was tan,was missing one arm and had very cold eyes. The other had lighter skin, light brown hair, he had all of his limbs and he had soft honey colored eyes.

"You boys should not here." The man with black hair growled.  
"We know. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't closed the gate!" I replied. Amam drew an X in the air with two fingers. This was our signal to shut up and this was directed towards me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shut my mouth.

"I am Altair. This is my very good friend Malik." The man with the soft eyes told us.  
"Now who are you little ones?You are not from here."Altair said.  
We looked at eachother. We huddled together so they couldn't hear us talk.  
"Do we tell them our names?" Amam asked. I nodded.  
Anas nodded. We quickly turned around to face Malik and Altair. They were looking at us waiting for an answer. Well Malik looked like he was going to snap our necks if we didn't answer right away and Altair was just waiting patiently.

"I am Anas. I have been alive for 13 years."  
"I am Amam. I have been alive for 13 years."  
It was my turn. I sighed. I didn't want them to know who I was. I just wanted to leave.

"I am Kadar. I have been alive for 12 years." I kept my head down and when I looked up I saw a flash of pain in Malik's eyes. Altair looked over and put a hand on Malik's back.

"So Kadar... What are in your bags?" Malik asked. He paused after saying my name like it hurt him.

"Empty them." I said. Amam and Anas looked at me shocked. I knew what would happen if we didn't do it willingly."Well, either we could show them or they take our bags and see for themselves."

They nodded and we emptied our bags on the ground. "So you have stolen the food?" Malik shook his head. He then looked over at  
"Stay there. Malik and I need to talk about what to do." Altair grabbed Malik's hand and pulled him away.  
They started talking. Anas was close to crying. Amam as well. I prepared myself for this moment. As soon as I turned to stealing I knew I could possibly get caught and be killed ,severely punished or be made to serve as a slave. Then their conversation started to catch my attention. Then Malik started to whisper-yell. Altair sighed and said something. Malik smiled victoriously.

Amam grabbed my hand and I could see him trembling. I was too. Anas grabbed my other hand and he ,just like Amam and I,  
was trembling.

Altair and Malik came back. They looked at each other. Malik was smile had changed. It didn't change too 'crazy evil smile' ,but a nice and kind smile.

"Listen... This is what is going to happen..."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is no good. Thank you for reading!**  
**Hope you enjoyed! I'd like to know what you thought about this! Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen... This is what's going to happen. You will come inside and eat some real food. You will wash because you smell worse than Altair! Then you will all three go to bed and we will discuss things in the morning.  
Do you understand,boys?" Malik explained.

"One moment." Amam said.  
Anas and Amam quickly pulled me away from Altair and Malik. We huddled together.  
"Kadar... This doesn't seem real... They are offering us food, a free bath, and a place to sleep."  
Anas whispered.  
"Kadar what do we do?" Amam asked. I sighed than smiled. I guess I was the leader.  
"We accept. When we became partners in crime I warned you what could happen. Whatever happens shall happen."  
I told them. They smiled at me and I grabbed both their hand and squeezed them once.

We made our way back to Altair and Malik. "We understand." I said,speaking for all three of us.  
Altair nodded and Malik led the way into the 'AHQ'. Altair stayed behind us just incase we tried to run. Malik led us into a room that held three tubs. I guess we were washing first.

"Stay here. Do not move. We will be back with water to fill the tubs. Take off your clothes while you wait."  
Malik instructed. He didn't seem like the type of person you disobey so I quickly took off the large white robe.  
Anas and Amam followed me. I took off my long sleeved shirt and my pants. Eventually, all three of us were naked and the tubs were full.

"Get in while the water is still hot." Altair said. I moved forward and situated myself in one of the tubs.  
My partners in crime followed. I smiled happily. The water was very warm. Malik took of his robe so he was in his undershirt and pants. Altair followed Malik's actions."Yes, you boys have to train hard to look as good as me." Altair said smiling at us.  
Malik rolled his eyes and called him a novice. Anas giggled and Amam grinned at Malik's comment.

Malik bent next to me and held a cloth and a bar of soap in his hand. He dipped the cloth into the water and ,with one hand,  
rubbed soap on let the soap drop in the tub. "Turn towards me and hold out your arms." I did as he asked and he started to scrub the dirt off my arm,chest, and face.

Altair took care of Amam and Anas and I guess he was basically scrubbing their skin off by the way they whimpered and asked him to stop. Malik quickly washed my hair and the rest of me and Altair did the same with Anas and Amam. Yes, we were a bit shy too have to random adults washing us but having a bath still felt good.

All of the water in each tub was black, but Amam,Anas, and I were clean. We stepped out of the tubs and dried off.  
Altair and Malik quickly combed through our hair. This hurt because our hair was a bit long. It wasn't long enough to reach our shoulder but it was still kind of long. Then Altair each gave us a shirt. These were very long and hung just above our knees. Altair and Malik put their robes back on. I smiled at Amam and Anas. They were smiling too. We all knew what was next...

Food!

I think Altair might have known what we were thinking about because he laughed and said,"I bet you are hungry!"  
We all nodded. Amam cheered when Altair said,"Let's eat!" I followed Altair into a room with a table that would seat 5 or 6 people. I thought that this room was for Altair and whoever usually ate with him. Malik probably ate with him.

"Take a seat." Altair and Malik said in unison. "Come on Novice. This is no time to copy me. Let us get them something to eat."  
Malik growled. They both walked out of the room.

"So... I have a plan." I smirked.

* * *

_**Yeah, I hope this was okay. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as the first and thank you for reading! Have a good day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"So...I have a plan." I smirked.

They leaned forward and looked at me ready to hear the plan. I quickly turned serious.

"We escape tonight. I know I said what happens will happen ,but something isn't right. Once we are sure the halls are clear we can try to find a way out. Maybe there is another way out." I suggested.

"There has to be. Once we get outside go back to the gate. Maybe they reopened it." Amam whispered.

"We'll go there first. If it is we run back to our home. If it isn't try to a way around the wall okay?" Anas said.  
Our home wasn't anything special. It was an old and closed building and we found an entry way inside. We had everything stored in there. Food, clothes, and the little money we had. It wasn't the greatest of homes ,but we loved. It was paradise.

I nodded. I heard footsteps and we all stared at the doorway waiting. Altair came running in and he dived under the table.  
Malik followed and he was covered in what appeared to be stew. "Novice! Come out of hiding and face me!" Malik yelled.  
I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. Anas giggled and looked down at his lap.  
Amam was just laughing loudly.

I heard Altair snickering. Unfortunately, for him so did Malik.  
"Hiding under the table? What are you? A child?! Come out from under there Novice!" Malik yelled.  
The fight would have continued ,but Anas , Amam, and I's stomach growled very loudly.  
"Now, I have to go get more food you novice!" Malik quickly turned and left. I knew when they were both alone Altair would also be missing an arm.

Altair came out from under the table. "Sometimes it is fun to torture him. I'm sorry about that children but now you know what will happen if you make him extremely mad!" Altair laughed.

Altair wasn't that old. Really,he looked like he as 26 or 25 at least. He had a nice smile and a scar on his lips. "So... Why were you boys stealing from us." Altair questioned after a long moment of silence.

"We were going to starve if we didn't." I replied.  
"I'd rather steal than die." I looked at Altair and he just nodded "I never did like stealing ,but I would under those circumstances." Altair said.

Amam leaned over and whispered, "Is he agreeing with us?". I shrugged and made a large circle in the air with 3 fingers which was our code for 'just go along with it.'

Anas and Amam nodded.  
"Why not beg on the streets for money? If you keep bothering people they will give you money to leave them alone."  
Altair stared at me.

I stood up quickly and pointed a finger at him. "We may be poor ,but we do not beg!" I hissed. I knew I was getting defensive ,but it was true. My mother was a beggar and she did anything for money. Anything. I never wanted to be like that.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. It was just a question." Altair said. His voice turned soft.  
I looked at Amam who was also staring at Altair with the same hatred I was. Anas gently tugged on my sleeve and I sat down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I whispered.

I heard Malik's footsteps coming towards us and when he appeared in the door way he was clean and was holding a tray.  
On the tray was more stew and 3 half loaves of bread. On top of the bread was melted cheese.

Amam was drooling, Anas was wide-eyed, and my mouth was watering. He set the tray down and Amam went to grab a bowl of stew. I slapped his hand away. " Do not be rude." I whispered. Malik sat a bowl in front of Anas and Altair handed him the bread. Soon we all had food.

We ate like civilized people. I would never let Amam and Anas eat like pigs.

Altair and Malik watched us. Malik would sometimes glare at Altair and Altair just grinned at him.

Amam sighed loudly and rubbed his stomach. "Delicious!" He yelled.  
Anas nodded. I smiled.

"I think it is time to sleep." Malik commented.

I looked at Amam and Anas who nodded. "I agree." I smirked.


End file.
